30 Slashs HP HPBZ
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: Ce sera une série de 30 OS sur le couple HarryBlaise C'est pour le Défi 30 Slashs HP ! Alors, voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse, il n'y a qu'à venir lire...
1. Cause toujours

_Bonjour à toi cher Lecteur(trice) Donc ceci est le début d'une série de O-S C'est pour le Défi 30 Slashs HP sur LJ !_

**Auteur :** Moi ! Beautiful-Dray

**Pairing :** Harry / Blaise

**Rating :** PG 13 (Je ne pense aller au-delà de ce pairing.)

**Genre :** Romance (Pour celui-ci)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos et lieux sont à la fantastique JKR rien n'est à moi, sauf la petite histoire qui suit.

**Avertisssement :** Homophobes, passez votre chemin je vous prie. Vous êtes prévenue.

**Note :** Voilà, mon premier OS avec ce couple. Avec le premier thème "Cause toujours" J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

**Cause Toujours !**

* * *

Il était en cours d'enchantement, il s'ennuyait royalement. Blaise Zabini était las. Pensant que la journée ne finirait jamais. Le petit professeur Flitwick donnait son cours comme toujours de bonne humeur.

Ils devaient aujourd'hui transformer une grenouille en une simple peluche. Pour cela ils les avaient mis par équipe de deux, et il était tomber avec Harry Potter.

Il ne le dirait pas pour tout l'or du monde, mais il appréciait Harry. Peut-être même plus. Mais, ça, il ne voulait pas le dire.

- Tiens, Potty, comme on se retrouve. dit Blaise d'un air sarcastique.

- Parle pour toi Zabini. répondit Harry froidement.

- Oh le gentil Pote Potter se fâche ? Je devrais avoir peur ?

C'était une façon pour Blaise de se cacher quelque chose, mais au fond, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Harry ne répondit rien de plus à sa dernière réplique et ils se mirent au travail. Le cours finit Harry et Blaise partirent chacun de leur coter rejoindre chacun leur groupe d'amis.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient en cours de Potion et Snape les avaient mis en équipe. Ce que Harry n'appréciait guère. Mais ce que Blaise aimait, sans pour autant le montrer.

- Bonjour Potter. dit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. Alors content de me revoir ?

- Pas du tout Zabini, garde tes commentaires stupides pour toi. lui répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

"Charmant l'accueil du petit Gryffondor" pensa Blaise.

Mais Blaise ne se laissa pas démonter comme ça. Le petit Gryffondor pouvait bien se montrer aussi froid et dégoûter qu'il le voulait, cela ne ferait pas reculer Blaise.

- Ce ne sont pas des commentaires stupides, je te disais simplement bonjour Potter. lui dit Blaise de façon neutre.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contentait de faire le travail demander. Quant à Blaise il observait plus Harry que son propre chaudron. Il le trouvait comment dire ? Assez beau garçon, sexy, et très attirant, seule petite tache sur ce beau tableau était qu'il était, très -même trop- Gryffonfor à son goût. Mais cela n'empêchait rien.

Le cours se finit encore, Blaise n'avait pas tout à fait terminer sa potion, tandis que Harry avait pour une fois finit son travail.

"Maudit Gryffondor trop sexy, c'est sa faute si je n'ai pas terminer mon travail" pensa Blaise.

Quelque semaines plus tard, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Blaise croisa Harry. Il savait maintenant qu'il aimerait bien avoir le petit Gryffondor pour lui tout seul.

Et il était prêt à faire tout en son possible pour l'avoir.

- Eh bien, Potter, on te voit partout. dit Blaise d'une voix polie.

Harry le regarda méchamment.

'Quest-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là' pensa Harry.

- Je me passeras bien de ta vue Zabini. lui répondit Harry avec un regard noir.

- Moi, j'aime bien le vue. lui répondit Blaise d'un ton badin.

Ce qui eu pour effet de décontenancer Harry pendant quelques secondes. Avant de reprendre un air impassible.

Harry allait continuer son chemin quand Blaise le retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi Zabini ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais pourquoi je te lâcherais, je veux juste bavarder avec toi petit Gryffondor. lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

- C'est ça, Zabini ! Cause toujours ! T'as que ça à faire.

Harry ne voulait pas du tout parler avec ce vicieux Serpentard. Quel coup fourrer préparait-il encore ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Et il ne voulait pas voir ce prétentieux.

- Mais oui ! Je cause ! T'aurais peur de parler avec moi petit lion ?

Petit lion ? Comment pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ? Là Harry était perdu, complètement perdu. Et ce rustre lui tenait toujours le bras fermement.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Petit. Lion. siffla Harry entre ses dents. ajouter à un regard très noir.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es. lui répondit Blaise. Tu es mon petit lion.

Harry en perdit presque connaissance. Que venait-il de lui dire ? C'était sous-entendue, mais c'était très clair. Harry ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'avoir rêver tout ça et dans l'espoir de voir que Blaise n'était pas là quand il rouvrirait les yeux.

Voyant que Harry ne voulait pas plus parler, Blaise décida de le laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Il partit donc en direction de sa salle commune.

Quand Harry sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de prise sur son bras il ouvrit les yeux et partit directement se coucher. Ce n'était qu'un rêve se disait-il à lui-même. Blaise n'avait pas laisser croire une telle chose, c'était impossible. Ou alors c'était seulement pour l'agacer.

Il décida de chasser ces pensées et de dormir.

* * *

**-H-B-H-B-H-B-**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Blaise en avait marre que le Gryffondor l'évite. Et pourquoi le faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait, ce que Harry ne voulait apparemment pas.

Mais Blaise ne se découragerait pas comme ça. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Serpentard laisse filer les choses ou les personnes qu'ils voulaient garder dans leur mire et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor aussi sexy que celui-ci.

Ah ça non, il ne le laisserait pas se défiler encore longtemps.

Il avait son plan, il l'avait surveiller beaucoup ces derniers temps, avait été voir quelques Gryffondors proche du Survivant pour leur soutirer quelques informations de gré ou de force.

Et il savait maintenant que le Gryffondor aimait beaucoup aller voler seul sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est là qu'il avait vu Harry partir il n'y a pas très longtemps. Et il allait aller rejoindre.

Quand il fut à destination, il vit Le beau Gryffondor brun voler sur son balai. Il donnait un beau spectacle, il volait vraiment bien.

Pas étonnant qu'il gagne tous les matchs de Quidditch, ce qui faisait rager beaucoup Drago Malfoy. Mais là n'était pas sa préoccupation en ce moment. Non ! Là c'était Harry qui occupait ses pensées et c'était Harry qui volait comme un Dieu sur le terrain. C'était Harry, simplement Harry. Pas le Survivant, pas L'Élu. Non, juste Harry.

Blaise fit un sourire. Il se demandait comment il avait pu le détester autant pendant ces années. Alors qu'il aurait pu être ami avec lui.

Il attendit que le Gryffondor finisse de voler, quand il eu finit, Harry se dirigea vers les douches, Blaise fit de même quelque minutes plus tard. Il attendit simplement. Assit sur un des bancs.

Quand Harry sortit, la première chose qu'il vit, fut Blaise.

Blaise quant à lui admirait la vue qui s'offrait, un Harry avec une simple serviette autour des hanches. Miam, se disait le Serpentard.

- Quest-ce que tu fiches ici Zabini ? demanda Harry pas très poliment.

- Mais, je suis venu te voir petit lion. répondit Blaise un sourire ornant son visage les yeux joyeux et rieurs. Tu sais que t'es mignon comme ça ?

Tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fut un regard avec des éclairs et Harry lui tourna le dos afin de s'habiller.

- Hé, tu réponds pas Harry ?

A cet instant précis le Gryffondor lui fit face.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis que j'ai décider de ne plus te détester ! fut la réponse de Blaise.

- Ouais ! Ben cause toujours. Je ne crois pas à tes âneries.

Blaise fut outré de voir que le jeune homme brun ne veuille pas croire à ces mots. Il était aussi choqué, il n'était pas un menteur.

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ce que je dis. lui dit Blaise très sincèrement. Je n'aime pas mentir, surtout à toi Harry. Tu sais pas combien j'ai été triste de voir que tu m'évitais ces derniers temps.

- Triste ? Dis-tu ! Tu me fais rire Zabini !

- Bon d'accord Harry, si tu ne veux pas croire mes mots...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il se leva en un éclair du banc et prit possession des lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas sur le coup trop brusquer par le geste, quand Blaise demanda le passage de ses lèvres, Harry reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait et repoussa l'intrus très férocement, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

- Mais t'es malade ! éructa Harry très en colère. Quest-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

- Il n'y a pas de crique Harry. lui dit Blaise franchement. Il n'y rien du tout, je suis honnête avec toi, et je viens de te le montrer.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait oser l'embrasser. Comment avait-il seulement oser. Néanmoins, il avait apprécier ce baiser, ça il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, car si il ne ce serait pas rendu compte que c'était Blaise qui avait été là, il aurait sûrement approfondit le baiser. Mais encore, comment savoir si ce vil Serpentard était honnête ? Un Serpentard honnête... ouais mon oeil, pensait Harry.

- Je ne pense pas non ! finit par dire Harry. Depuis quand un Serpentard est honnête ? Non, je ne te crois pas Zabini. Cause toujours !

Et il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit du vestiaire, laissant un Blaise la larme à l'œil derrière lui.

_Cause toujours..._

Il lui avait dit ça souvent ces derniers temps. Alors c'était ça ? Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse Harry ne le croirait donc jamais ?

_Cause toujours..._

Ces mots le hantait, c'était les derniers qu'avait dit Harry avant de sortir des vestiaires. Mais Blaise décida encore une fois de ne pas se laisser démonter. Il voulait avoir Harry, c'était devenu une obsession à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'Harry.

* * *

**-H-B-H-B-H-B-**

* * *

Pendant la semaine suivante, Blaise fit plusieurs choses, il parla à ses amis de son obsession pour Harry, Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait choisit quelqu'un d'impossible, que le Survivant ne voudrait jamais de lui, mais qu'il avait choisit un beau gosse.

Quant à Pansy, elle avait juste renifler avec un air de dégoût en disant qu'il aurait pu s'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre que de Saint Potter.

Ensuite, Blaise refusa de se joindre du coter du mal, mais de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu vraiment envi de se joindre au mauvais camp. Ses amis étaient en admiration devant le courage de Blaise.

Mais ce dernier s'en foutait, il préférait n'être dans aucun camp, il restait neutre dans toute cette pagaille qu'était la guerre.

Tout ce que voulait Blaise à présent c'était seulement Harry.

_Harry..._

La seule personne à qui il n'arrêtait pas de penser jour et nuit, pour qui il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait. Pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, voir la joie dans cette mer émeraude.

_Harry..._

Il fallait qu'il puisse lui parler. Et il allait le faire.

* * *

**-H-B-H-B-H-B-**

* * *

C'était une belle journée du mois de Mars. La neige s'en allait et le soleil revenait. Blaise était en cours de Botanique qui était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il faisait un cours sur les plantes les plus dangereuses.

Mais Blaise n'était pas très intéresser par les plantes, mais plutôt par un Gryffondor à lunette qui se trouvait de l'autre coter lui faisant face. Le cours lui parut long... mais eu une fin. Voyant Harry prendre son temps et dire à ses deux amis qu'il les rejoindraient un peu plus tard, Blaise fit de même et ils finirent par être seuls.

- Hé Harry ! cria Blaise en travers la serre.

Le-dit Harry lui fit face, mais son visage indiqua clairement sa colère et du dégoût.

- Que me veux-tu encore Zabini !

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envi de perdre son temps avec cet idiot de Serpentard.

- Je veux te dire quelque Harry. lui dit Blaise très sérieusement.

Il reçut un regard perplexe de la part du Gryffondor.

- Quelles âneries tu veux me dire aujourd'hui Zabini ? lui demanda le brun.

Blaise se dit que le Rouge et Or était une tête de mule. Mais il ne décrocherait pas, il fallait qu'il essai au moins une dernière fois de lui parler.

- Ce ne sont pas des âneries Harry. commença le châtain au yeux bruns. Ça fait un moment que je veux te parler, mais, toi, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que j'ai à dire. Tu me prend pour un menteur tout le temps. Alors qu'en faite, moi, je pense à toi jour et nuit et que je t'ai largement montrer ce que je ressentais envers toi.

- Que des conneries, ou alors un pari avec tes potes...

- Non ! C'est pas vrai. coupa Blaise. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien du tout. T'es vraiment têtu Harry.

- Je ne suis pas têtu ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

- Bon, tu ne veux toujours pas me croire ? lui demanda le châtain.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Blaise. Puit prit la parole.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ? Après toutes ces années de haine ! Tu es un Serpentard après tout.

- Mais merde, Harry ! s'exclama Blaise. Je suis pourtant sincère avec toi. Mets donc tes préjugés de côté et écoute-moi seulement une fois.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. répondit Harry en faisant des mimiques dans tous les sens.

Après ces paroles il y eu un lourd silence. Silence qui rendit Blaise et Harry très mal à l'aise. Mais le châtain reprit contenance.

- Je ne sais pas si tu n'as que ça à faire, moi, je te demande simplement de m'écouter une fois, ensuite tu fais ce que tu veux.

Un autre petit silence s'installa l'espace d'une minute et Harry répondit :

- D'accord, j'écoute, ensuite je m'en vais. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tut, attendant que Blaise parle. Ce dernier prit une inspiration et ce lança.

- Bon, je ne suis pas le meilleur question oraison, mais puisqu'il le faut... Voilà, j'ai simplement découvert que ça ne servait à rien de tes détester, et puis au fil du temps j'ai commencé à t'apprécier pour ensuite faire plus qu'apprécier... si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas aussi Serpentard que tu le penses Harry. Mes idéaux sur les Sangs-Purs etc... ne sont pas ! Je ne suis du coter de personne. Et puis voilà ! Et puis il y a toi, depuis un certain temps tu occupes toutes mes pensées... je ferais bien des choses simplement pour toi, mais je supposes que tu ne voudrais pas y croire. Tu vas encore me dire "Cause toujours". Mais, si tu ne veux pas me croire cette fois-ci, je laisse tomber. Je voulais juste que tu m'écoutes... et tu l'as fais pour une fois. Dernière chose Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, même si ce n'est pas ton cas.

Après ce discours Blaise se tut. Baissant les yeux, prêt à voir Harry partir dans les secondes suivantes.

Mais, de son coter Harry était complètement troubler par ces révélations. Beaucoup de questions s'imposaient à son esprit. Il m'aime vraiment ? C'est pas des blagues, ni un pari ? Il pense comme moi, vraiment ? Etc…

Harry n'était pas parti, mais semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Il décida d'attendre pour voir si une réponse viendrait du Rouge et Or.

Après un moment, Harry plongea ses émeraude dans les yeux bruns de Blaise, essayant d'y voir quelconque mensonge ou trouble, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une simple vérité et de la tendresse ? Oui peut-être bien.

Il disait la vérité ! Peut-être que Blaise l'aimait vraiment ? Il voulut s'en assurer. Et ne pas penser à être heureux trop vite.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry. Tu dis la vérité ? Tu m'aimes ?

Après ces questions il baissa les yeux.

Quand Blaise vit cela, il s'approcha du Gryffondor pour lui faire relever la tête avec une de ses mains. Et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. lui dit Blaise tendrement. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce que fit Harry ensuite, il lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

- Alors, si c'est pour dire ça, cause toujours !

Et il gratifia Blaise d'un sourire resplendissant en le serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime Harry. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

* * *

- FIN -

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Alors ? C'est pas trop pourrie ? Enfin, j'espère que non !_

_Verdict ? _

_Surtout ne pas vous gênez pour reviewer. J'aime bien les comm's_

_Beautiful-Dray_


	2. La santé, TOUJOURS la santé !

Coucou ! Coucou ! _lol_

Bon voici un autre OneShot !

**Auteur :** Moi ! Moi ! Et encore, Moi !

**Genre :** Hum... Je sais pas trop, mais bon, vous verrez bien.

**Pairing :** Harry P / Blaise Z

**Rating :** PG 13

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR ! Moi je ne fais qu'une simple petite fiction avec eux ! Donc, je ne fais qu'emprunter._ lol_

**Avertissement :** C'est toujours bon de dire que si vous êtes _"Homophobe"_ vous êtes avertis :) Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, autant ne pas lire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Donc, ceci est un second OS pour le défi 30 Slshs HP ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien indiquer dans le titre !

**Thème :** La santé, TOUJOURS la santé !

Se trouve à être le deuxième thème :)

Bon, maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

La santé, TOUJOURS la santé

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit, que du blanc autour de lui. Il devina sans peine qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

_Mais quest-ce que je fais là ?_

Ça c'était la question qu'il se posait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du pourquoi il se trouvait encore dans cette pièce. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas sans raison. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il en fut incapable. Tout à coup il se mit à tousser très fort. Là, il sentit que sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal.

Il entendit des pas rapides s'approcher. Et ouvrir les rideaux.

- Oh, M.Potter ! Vous êtes enfin réveiller. dit Mme Pomfresh un sourire aux lèvres. Restez là, je reviens avec quelque chose pour vous soigner.

Il attendit que l'infirmière revienne. Un autre toussotement se fit entendre, juste à coter de lui. Il tourna la tête, ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément. À coter de lui, se trouvait un Blaise Zabini en piteuse état semblerait-il. Il avait l'air aussi mal en point que lui-même.

L'infirmière revint avec une mixture qu'il dû avaler, même si ça avait un goût très écœurant qui donnait envie de tout rendre après l'avoir avaler.

- Maintenant, vous devez vous reposer M.Potter ! Vous êtes très mal en point. dit-elle avec gravité.

- Merci. réussit à articuler Harry avec difficulté. Mais, pourrais-je avoir un peu d'eau s'il vous plait ?

L'infirmière acquiesça et partit chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle revint avec de l'eau et une autre mixture semblable à celle qu'il venait de boire. Harry devint blanc en voyant la potion.

- Ne faites pas cette tête M.Potter, cette potion n'est pas pour vous.

Harry, redevint à peu près normal. Elle donna l'autre potion à celui qui se trouvait à coter de lui. C'est-à-dire à Blaise Zabini. Et lui eu son verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'avaler pour ensuite se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

_En faite, comment ce fait-il qu'il soit là lui aussi ? C'est bizarre ça. Je comprends pas comment il a pu se retrouver malade celui-là._

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envi de résoudre cette énigme. Mme Pomfresh vint l'examiner et repartit aussi rapidement. Harry était en train de retomber dans un sommeil qu'il voulait bienfaiteur, quand il entendit encore tousser à coter de lui.

Il tourna la tête, c'était encore Zabini. Il semblait vraiment malade. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ce qu'il fit.

- Que fais-tu là Zabini ? demanda Harry.

Le-dit Zabini tourna la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

_'Tiens, qui voilà ! Mais c'est Saint-Potter. Il semble bien malade lui aussi'_

Il fit un sourire sarcastique à Potter. Et lui répondit :

- Sûrement la même chose que toi, Potter. Tu vois bien que je suis malade. Non ? Où alors, t'as besoin de tes lunettes pour voir ça ?

Non, en effet, pas besoin de lunettes pour voir ça, mais, lui, par contre l'énervait au plus haut point. Il décida de se taire. Plutôt que de parler à un imbécile comme Zabini.

Le lendemain matin, tous les deux sortaient de l'infirmerie. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard noir et partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Quand Harry fut arriver à table au petit déjeuner, il fut assaillit de questions.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? demanda Hermione.

- T'as encore mal quelque part ? demanda Ginny.

- Eh, vieux, les potions n'étaient pas trop mauvaises ? questionna Ron.

Harry n'aimait pas les questions. Mais il dû y répondre.

- Tout va bien, je n'ai mal nul part, et oui les potions étaient mauvaises, tu dois bien le savoir. Maintenant, je voudrais manger.

Harry n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Son séjour à l'infirmerie y était pour quelque chose. Surtout à cause de celui qui partageait la chambre avec lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il était là en même temps que lui et avec la même chose qui plus est.

Et en plus de ça, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouver là, ni comment il était tomber malade, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs.

Il se dit de toute façon qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions.

C'est ainsi qu'il reprit le cours de sa petite vie d'étudiant sorcier.

"Quelques semaines plus tard" 

Ce matin là, quand le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène ouvrit les yeux il vit encore une fois, du blanc partout.

Mais bon Dieu, que foutait-il encore dans cette fichue infirmerie ? Encore une fois, il ne savait aucunement comment il avait atterrit ici. Deux fois en un mois, ça commençait à faire déjà beaucoup trop.

Il entendit du bruit près de lui, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Dans le lit voisin, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains aux traits malades et endormit. Blaise Zabini ! Encore lui. Que foutait-il là, celui-là ?

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Quest-ce que ce Zabini vient faire là ? Ça fait deux fois qu'il se retrouve ici en même temps que moi. C'est pas possible ça... Il le fait exprès._

Néanmoins, il ne posa pas de questions, il n'avait pas envie de parler à cet abruti de Zabini. Mais quand il sortirait d'ici, il allait demander quelques renseignements à ses 'amis'. Oh oui !

Deux jours plus tard, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Harry n'avait pas parler avec ce Serpentard à la noix, mais cette fois, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec ces amis, peut-être qu'eux savaient ce qui ce passait. Il voulait savoir.

Il alla donc retrouver ces deux amis... à la tour des Gryffondor. Ceux-ci étaient assis dans un canapé de la Salle Commune devant un bon feu. Il alla les rejoindre, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du canapé.

- Bonsoir ! dit Harry.

Les deux amis blottis l'un contre l'autre, sursautèrent et regardaient Harry à présent.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Harry. répondit Hermione. Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Harry. Mais vous, vous ne sauriez pas comment je me suis retrouver là par hasard ?

Les deux jeunes en face de lui firent une drôle de mine. Ce que Harry interpréta comme étant les visages de personnes qui savent quelque chose, mais qui ne voulaient pas le dire.

- Non non, nous ne savons rien. répondit "trop" précipitamment Hermione.

Encore une fois, Harry se doutait fort bien de quelque chose.

- Je le crois pas, je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose. Écoutez, je ne me souviens de rien... et quand je me réveille - et ça fait deux fois que ça m'arrive en un mois - je vois du blanc, je me retrouve dans l'infirmerie de l'école et en plus les deux fois j'étais avec quelqu'un - que je déteste, je n'y comprends plus rien. Je sais que vous savez quelque chose, vous pourriez au moins me dire ce que vous savez.

Après cela, Harry se tut. Attendant que ses amis disent quelque chose. Il voulait vraiment savoir si eux pouvaient éclaircir le mystère. Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione prit la parole.

- Bon, commença-t-elle. Ron m'a dit un jour que tu étais, disons, somnambule...

- Quoi ? répondit de suite Harry. Et personne me l'a dit !

- Ben non. On voulait pas que tu te stresses avec ce genre de choses.

- Bon, maintenant c'est chose faite. dit Harry sombrement. Qui sait où j'ai bien pu aller !

- Hum... dit Hermione. Moi je t'ai déjà vue aller dehors en pyjama en pleine nuit. Mais comme on dit, il ne faut pas réveiller un somnambule, tu sais ça, hein, Harry ?

- Ouais, je sais, mais vous auriez pu quand même me réveiller, disons que j'aurais préférer. Ça aurait épargner ma petite santé.

- Peut-être bien, oui ! dit Ron en riant.

- C'est pas drôle gros bêta. lui dit Hermione en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.

- Le plus mystérieux dans tout ça, dit Harry. c'est que chaque fois que je me suis retrouver à l'infirmerie un certain Serpentard était là, c'est vraiment trop bizarre... en plus, lui aussi était malade.

Hermione sembla pensive pendant un moment, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Ron, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher un rire, il ne voulait pas recevoir une autre claque. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour Harry, le visage de Hermione s'éclaira.

- Je crois qu'en y pensant, j'ai vue quelqu'un qui te suivait la nuit où je t'ai aperçue dehors. C'est peut-être même cette personne qui t'a ramener à l'infirmerie. finit-elle.

Ouais, en y réfléchissant, ça pouvait être logique tout ça. Donc, il en déduisit que le Serpentard devait le suivre, ou l'espionner pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il allait se renseigner, ça il se le promit, auprès de la personne concernée.

Sans autres paroles, Harry se leva et monta dans son dortoir. Ce soir il allait sortir.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit monter, pour pouvoir sortir du château. Il allait faire semblant de faire le somnambule pour vérifier un petit quelque chose, comme il le disait si bien.

Arriver dehors, il était même rester en pyjama. Il remarqua très vite que quelqu'un l'avait suivit. Il tendit l'oreille tout en marchant d'un pas normal. Et là, il entendit des pas très près, il se retourna brusquement pour voir qui le suivait de si près. Il se retrouva face à face avec Blaise Zabini.

Ce dernier étonner de voir Harry se retourner recula de quelques décimètres.

- Comme ça on me suit Zabini ? demanda Harry

Le nommé devint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude avant de répondre...

- Mais pas du tout, Potter. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

- Oh ! Et c'est toi qui dit ça en plus. Mais, maintenant je sais pourquoi t'étais aussi malade que moi. Pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ?

Le châtain prit un air pensif, fit un sourire sarcastique à Harry et lui répondit :

- Pour rien du tout, Potter. Juste comme ça.

- Alors tu m'espionnais ? demanda le brun.

- Non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? questionna Blaise à son tour.

- Mais pour ton _Maître_, qui d'autre ! répondit Harry, en accentuant le 'Maître'

Blaise parut choquer de cette phrase.

- Je n'ai pas de Maître, Potter ! C'est compris ?

- Bon, alors, pourquoi tu me _suis_, dis-moi, je ne demande qu'à savoir. Pourquoi me suivre et en plus prendre le risque de tomber _malade_ ? Hein ?

À cette question, Blaise sembla devenir un peu plus pâle encore, si c'était possible. Que devait-il répondre ? Il aimait bien suivre Potter pour l'observer. Mais d'habitude, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, puisque qu'il était somnambule. Blaise le savait très bien, c'était lui qui l'avait ramener à l'infirmerie les deux fois, et c'était pour ça qu'il était, lui aussi tomber malade. Que devait-il lui dire ? Qu'il aimait bien l'observer ? Il en serait trop flatter. pensait Blaise. Mais lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait il aimait suivre ce fichu Potter.

- Je ne sais pas trop. répondit simplement Blaise. Perdant tout à coup son air de Serpentard sarcastique et moqueur.

- Tu ne sais pas trop ? Hein ? Tu me fais rire. T'es sérieux là ?

Blaise resta silencieux. Le Survivant était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. En disant des choses comme : 'J'y crois pas, c'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année' 'C'est pas sérieux' ou encore 'C'est trop marrant, un Serpentard à cours de piques'

Harry était vraiment, mais alors vraiment plier de rire, devant un Blaise abasourdi.

À ce moment, Blaise, même si il était abasourdi, se rendit compte d'une chose... et c'était un très gros choc. Oui, très gros, puisqu'il se rendit compte, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Harry arrêter de rire. Il aimait l'entendre rire. Il le trouvait très beau ainsi. Et c'est là qu'il comprit une chose : Il appréciait le Survivant plus qu'il ne se l'était avouer et qu'il ne s'avouait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry finit par reprendre un semblant de sérieux, mais subsistait dans ses yeux verts un grand amusement.

- Bon, maintenant si tu pouvais répondre sérieusement. dit Harry toujours amuser. C'est que j'ai pas envie de retomber malade. Je tiens à ma santé.

Putain de Potter. Il ne le croyait même pas. Et il pensait à sa santé. Bon, c'était normal, puisqu'il était en pyjama à 25 sous zéro et qu'il faisait froid en cette nuit d'hiver. Blaise dans un geste enleva son manteau et le passa au Gryffondor.

- Tiens ! Prends, t'auras moins froid. Et rentrons à l'intérieur.

Subjuguer par le geste du Serpentard, Harry hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter de prendre le vêtement, en lui disant merci.

Ils retournèrent au château. Dans la Hall, Blaise s'apprêta à partir, quand Harry le stoppa dans son élan.

- Hé ! Attends ! lui dit Harry. Pourquoi tu me suivais ? redemanda-t-il. Et soit sérieux cette fois. Et en passant aussi, je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'as été aussi gentil avec moi.

Blaise réfléchit quelque secondes avant de répondre :

- Ah ! Pour le manteau, mais c'était simplement pour préserver ta santé, Potter.

Et Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil accompagner d'un petit sourire en coin.

- J'ai dis, soit sérieux, pas moqueur, Zabini. Ma santé, tu t'en moques de toute façon. Alors, pourquoi tu me suivais ?

Mais c'est qu'il était insistant le petit Gryffondor. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Blaise. Que dirait le beau brun aux yeux verts si il faisait quelque chose, là, tout de suite. C'était très tentant.

- Hum...dit Blaise en s'approchant un peu et reprenant son manteau. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Simplement parce que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. À la place, prit d'une impulsion, il se jeta presque sur Harry et l'embrassa. Ce dernier le repoussa quand il sentit une présence inconnue sur ses lèvres.

- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ! QUEST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE. LÀ MA SANTÉ MENTALE VIENT DE PRENDRE UN SACRÉ COUP DE POING. Recommence plus jamais ça, Zabini. Harry termina sa phrase d'un voie très calme et dangereuse.

Putain de merde ! Il ne venait pas de faire ce qu'il avait fait quand même ! Si ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Il l'avait fait. Il venait d'embrasser Harry Potter ! Il avait aussi beaucoup aimer.

Mais, il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait crier aussi fort, il devait vouloir réveiller tout le château à s'égosiller ainsi. Et puis quest-ce qu'il avait encore avec cette fichue santé ? Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis tout à l'heure.

- La santé, TOUTJOURS la santé ! dit Blaise tout à coup. T'as que ce mot à la bouche, toi.

- Je dis ce que je veux, Zabini. Et détourne pas la conversation, veux-tu ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça bordel ?

Blaise parut décontenancé pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre un air normale. Et lui répondit :

- J'en avais envie, c'est tout. dit-il très sincèrement en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Là, c'était au tour d'Harry d'être décontenancé. Que venait de dire ce satané Serpentard ? Qu'il en avait simplement envie ? Oh la la ! C'était pas croyable.

- T'en avais envie ? demanda Harry. Blaise acquiesça. T'aurais au moins pu demander avant, tu sais ?

Blaise resta interdit, stoïque, figer. C'est comme vous voulez. (lol) Quoi ? Ce mot résonnait dans la tête du Serpentard. Mais son esprit reprenait le dessus.

- Tu apprendras, Potter, qu'un Serpentard ne demande pas, il prend sans permission.

- D'accord, Zabini. Mais si tu veux jouer au Serpentard, tu m'oublies !

Et Harry partit sans dire un mot, laissant Blaise planté là, très stupéfait de ce que le jeune homme brun venait de lui dire.

Et après ce petit épisode, Blaise se mit à réfléchir. Tellement qu'il finit par se dire que se maudit Gryffondor avait raison.

Il lui fallut au moins une semaine pour y penser. Il alla ensuite voir celui qui commençait à prendre une place considérable dans son esprit et son cœur... et cette fois, lui demanda la permission, ce que le Gryffondor accepta avec plaisir, puisque celui-ci aimait bien le Serpentard.

Pour ce qui est du reste... ils étaient simplement heureux et ça leur suffisaient. Leurs amis respectifs avaient assez bien prit la nouvelle, quoique un peu réticents, mais comme c'étaient des amis, il l'acceptaient.

* * *

**---FIN---**

* * *

_Bon, voilà ! C'est la fin de ce OS ! Un autre qui arrivera dès que j'aurais des idées... disons que j'ai aussi une fic qui me tien à coeur. _

_Et je sais que la fin de ce OS n'est pas très, très jolie, ni même originale, mais bon, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. Héhé ! ;)_

_Hum... sinon ! Commentaires ? Y'a toujours les reviews... c'est comme vous voulez !_

_Enfin, bref... _

_KisS -oxoxo-_

_Beautiful-Dray_


	3. Écoute moi

**Thème :** No 3 : Écoute-moi  
**Titre :** Écoute-moi...  
**Auteur :** Beautiful-Dray  
**Rating :** PG  
**Pairing :** Harry / Blaise  
**Nombre de Mots :** 950  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos sont à JKR, rien à moua ! lol  
**Résumer :** Bah, je pense que le titre est éloquent quand même, je n'ai pas de résumer précis... Je dirais pour faire court, une petite dispute de couple, pour un malentendu... enfin, un petit OS court... lol

Sinon...  
Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Écoute-moi...

* * *

- Mais enfin Harry, tu veux bien arrêter de bouger et t'asseoir ? demanda Blaise son petit ami. 

En faite, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. C'était surtout Blaise qui lui courait après, il le suivait un peu partout et un jour, alors qu'il pu croiser Harry dans les couloirs et qu'il était seul, il lui avait tout déballer.

Il avait dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait depuis un bon moment... il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'aimait pas les principes du Lord Noir et qu'il n'irait pas se prosterner à ces pieds.

Harry mit un peu de temps à assimiler les informations, mais se disait qu'il voulait essayer avec Blaise... Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Depuis un mois ils étaient ensembles... mais aujourd'hui, Harry était de très mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur ?

Eh bien ! Il avait vu son petit-ami avec un autre gars coller à lui. Quand il avait vu cette scène, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il s'était précépiter sur l'autre mec et lui avait décocher un bon coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais, là n'était pas le pire. Oh non !

Parce qu'il y avait pire. En effet, quand Harry avait pu voir le visage du mec en question, sa colère monta. Ce n'était même pas un inconnu qui se trouvait là, mais bien Malfoy Junior.

Et aujourd'hui, il était furieux après son petit-ami pour ça. Harry ne voulait rien entendre, il était tout simplement trop choquer de cette situation.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Attendant encore un peu... il ne comprenait pas la colère de Harry. Il essayait de lui expliquer depuis la veille qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais le brun à lunettes ne l'écoutait pas. Le Serpentard finit par lâcher un soupir.

- Tu veux bien finir par m'écouter ? questionna Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda d'un ton brusque le Survivant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire !

- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelques chose à dire, répondit le Serpentard, c'est toi qui ne veut rien entendre.

- Après tout, j'ai le droit de me sentir bléssé. Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y a rien à écouter, Blaise. Je te déteste. Tu m'as trahis.

Harry lui tourna le dos. Il avait presque envie de pleurer en ce moment. Il pensait que Blaise était quelqu'un de bien. Mais au final il s'était complètement tromper. C'était un Serpentard pur et dur. Il aurait dû se méfier bien plus au lieu de lui faire confiance aveuglément. Il se maudit de l'aimer quand même.

Voyant que Harry ne disait plus rien, Blaise tenta de dire quelque chose. Il voulait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas une trahison, que c'était Drago le coupable, que c'était le blond qui lui était sauter dessus.

- Écoute... commença Blaise.

- NON ! cria Harry. Je ne veux rien savoir. Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Mais...

- J'ai dis, fous le camps, Blaise. Harry avait parler d'un ton trop calme.

Blaise pouvait sentir sa colère, c'était palpable dans l'air. Mais le Serpentard ne se laisserait pas abattre, il fallait qu'il oblige son amour à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry lentement, mais ce dernier se retouna et lui lança un regard très noir qui voulait dire "N'essaye même de faire un pas de plus, où tu vas le regretter".

Il lâcha un autre soupir, c'était désespérant cette situation.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. dit Blaise au brun.

- Expliquer quoi ? Je ne vois pas, moi. Tu m'as trompé avec la personne dont j'avais le plus peur que le tu le faisses. Je t'ai vu, Blaise...

- Mais, enfin, c'est pas ce que tu crois, mon ange.

- Tu essai de m'attendrir, là ?

- Non, Harry ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Moi ce que j'essai de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que c'est lui qui m'a sauter dessus et non le contraire.

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Ne me regarde pas de cette façon. fût la réponse au regard. Je te dis la vérité.

Harry continua de le regarder de la même façon, puis finit par dire :

- Qui me dit que c'est vraiment la vérité ?

- Puisque moi je te dis que oui ! s'emporta Blaise. Tu me fais aussi peu confiance ?

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux, n'osant pas vraiment regarder son peut-être ex-petit ami. Il lui faisait confiance, mais là, il ne savait plus si il devait ou non le croire. D'un coter il se disait que c'était quand même son petit ami et que depuis un mois ils étaient ensembles, mais de l'autre, il se disait que c'était un Serpentard et que peut-être Blaise ne l'aimait déjà plus. Ça lui faisait mal de penser ces choses-là. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Blaise, ne recevant aucune réponse s'approcha de son ange et le prit dans ces bras. Il fut surprit de ne pas se faire éjecter. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

- Je te dis la vérité, que tu le crois ou non. Et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je t'aime bien trop. Je serais triste si tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Harry le serra fort dans ses bras, lui non plus ne voulait pas que son amour le laisse, il l'aimait énormément. Il savait que Blaise disait la vérité quand il le regarda dans les yeux, il y voyait de la tendresse et de l'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi. lui dit le petit brun.

Et cette nuit-là fût une nuit mémorable pour les deux amoureux.

Fin

* * *

Voilà !

Et un OS de plus :)


	4. Le Bruit De La Neige Sous Tes Pas

**Thème :** No 4 - Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas  
**Titre :** Le Bruit De La Neige Sous Tes Pas...  
**Auteur :** Beautiful-Dray  
**Rating :** PG K+ sur FF  
**Pairing :** Harry / Blaise  
**Nombre de Mots :** 1003  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Disclaimer :** Tout l'est à JK Rowling, moi j'emprunte ! Hihi.  
**Résumer :** Rien de précis. (POV de Blaise)  
(Enfin, j'ai réussi à en finir un ! lol)

Bon, j'ai des reviews Anonyme, auquelles je vais répondre...

moua : Ouais, sûrement qu'ils on eu du mal à marcher ! lol Ca m'a bien fait rire.

mambanoir : Eh bien ! Merci beaucoup. Contente de savoir que tu as trouvé ça super. :)

* * *

Voilà, je suis contente d'avoir autant de reviews pour mes OS ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est très encourageant de savoir que mes écrits plaisent. :) 

Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture ...

* * *

**§ Le Bruit De La Neige Sous Tes Pas... §**

Aujourd'hui, une chose m'a frappée en plein visage...

Et j'ai compris malgré moi...

J'ai compris que je t'aimais...

J'ai compris que je ne serais plus capable de te faire mal...

J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas aller contre mes sentiments.

J'ai compris ce que c'était de tomber amoureux.

Et crois-moi, ça fait mal.

Pourquoi ? Me dirais-tu.

Pour bien des choses, je te répondrais.

Ça fait mal, parce que tu es loin de moi...

Parce que, tu me détestes...

Parce que, nous sommes trop différents...

Parce que, tu ne m'aimeras sûrement jamais...

Je suis assis sur un rocher à observer le paysage. Tout est blanc, c'est l'hiver. Il fait froid, mais je m'en fiche. J'aime l'hiver... j'aime la neige. Elle est tellement belle.

Je pourrais rester là, à la regarder tombée, indéfiniment, je ne m'en lasse pas. Comme toi, j'aime aussi te regarder. Tes yeux sont un miroir qui expriment tellement ce que tu ressens. Ton sourire est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

Mais j'ai mal, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je dois être couvert de neige à présent, depuis le temps que je suis là. Mais ça aussi je m'en fiche royalement. Je me sens bien ici, dans ce parc, avec toute cette neige qui tombe et tombe encore, sans s'arrêter.

Si tu pouvais toi aussi la voir cette neige...

Si seulement je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je me dis que peut-être j'aurais eu ma chance avec toi.

Mais, non, je sais que c'est impossible...

Mon amour pour toi restera à sens unique, et je le sais très bien.

Tiens, un morceau de branche...

Je prends ce bout de bois, et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Je me mets à dessiner dans la neige...

Un grand cœur...

Mais, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose...

Je sais...

Et j'écris dans ce cœur :

Blaise Z

Aime

Harry P

Mon Dieu !

Ce que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

Et je soupire face à ce dessin...

Qui me parait trop irréel.

Tout est tellement silencieux, calme. Il n'y a personne ici.

Mais, je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite.

Il y a quelqu'un, des pas qui résonnent dans le silence...

Je les entends ces pas... quelqu'un approche. Lentement mais sûrement. Qui est-ce ?

Je tends l'oreille, quelqu'un vient par ici. Mais, je ne vois rien, je ne vois personne...

J'ai beau regarder, personne en vue. Et pourtant, il y a ces pas.

- Qui est là ? je questionne.

Mais seul le silence me répond.

Je me relève... ma baguette dans ma main droite, bien serrée entre mes doigts.

- Qui est là, montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez ! je dis à haute voix.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je me mets à réfléchir.

Qui dans cette école pourrait être assez intelligent pour se rendre invisible... ?

Hum... certainement pas un Serpentard, y'a longtemps qu'on m'aurait répondu, ou alors il aurait essayer de me faire peur... Et ce n'est pas le cas.

J'entends toujours ces pas...

Mais, il y a autre chose... Cette aura... je sens une aura particulière. J'ai l'impression de la connaître. Une aura douce et puissante.

J'aime cette aura...

_Harry ! _

Oui, c'est lui ! Je sais que c'est lui.

Quest-ce qu'il fait ici ?

_Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas... _petits pas lents qui ne font presque pas de bruit. Et tu continues de marcher.

Comment tu fais pour rester invisible ? J'aimerais savoir.

- Harry ? dis-je dans un murmure. Harry, c'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Il ne me répond pas. Pourtant je sais que c'est lui.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, montre-toi, s'il te plait. dis-je d"une voix audible. Je sais que c'est toi. Allez, montre-toi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Pourquoi il ne veut pas se montrer... Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Je le sens qui s'approche.

Oh ! Que fait-il ? Je sens des bras qui m'entoure, une chaleur soudaine. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue.

- Alors ? murmure sa voix. On aime un certain Harry P, à ce que je vois...

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre... Je suis complètement pétrifié, je n'ose même pas bouger.

- Tu sais, je suis jaloux de ce Harry...

Ah bon ? Mais pourtant c'est ce Harry que j'aime, celui qui me tiens dans ces bras en ce moment. Tu n'as pas à en être jaloux...

- Surtout si ce n'est pas moi. murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Ce qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Si tu pouvais te montrer.

- Montre-toi, je murmure désespérément. Je t'en prie.

Je sens des lèvres qui embrassent mon cou. Je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi.

- Je t'aime, Harry. je lui dis en me tournant.

Après ces quelques mots, je le vois apparaître et j'entoure son cou de mes bras. Je lève la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux émeraudes, ils brillent. Je dirais même qu'ils brillent plus que les étoiles là-haut dans le ciel.

Et puis, Harry, sans prévenir colle ses lèvres aux miennes... Le baiser est doux et fort à la fois. Je ne peux qu'apprécier ce moment. Mais, à bout de souffle nos lèvres se séparent à regret.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaise, me souffle mon ange aux cheveux de jais.

Et à partir de cet instant où il eut dit ces mots, mon cœur explosa de joie. Et mon désespoir s'envola loin, très loin de mon esprit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui ça va faire deux ans que nous sommes ensembles. Nous avons tous les deux 19 ans. Et notre couple est toujours aussi uni qu'au début. 

Et moi, j'aime toujours autant l'hiver...

_Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas,_ Harry. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. Dire que je n'avais pas d'espoir et qu'au final je n'ai pas été déçu.

Ce que je peux l'aimer mon ange à moi !

**The End.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre de terminer... Mais il y en aura encore ! Pas d'inquiétude. lol

J'espère qu'il était pas trop mal... Je sais qu'avec les POV(Point OF Vue) j'ai toujours un peu de mal... mais je crois que je m'améliore. lol

Au prochain OS !

Beautiful-Dray


End file.
